Vampire Lord Revival
by abilspendabo1
Summary: Di Dark Area, terdapat sebuah peti mati di mana raja dunia terlelap di dalamnya. Suatu hari, peti mati itu berguncang dan sang raja bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Dia membuat pasukan baru dari manusia dan digimon dan berniat menguasai kedua dunia. Note : Fanfic ini nggak pake POV. Jadi, dari awal sampai akhir diambil dari Author POV!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Vamdemon Returns

Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo dan bukan milik saya

 **D.A.T.S.**

"Komandan. Kita telah mendeteksi adanya aktvitas digital yang sangat besar," lapor Megumi. "Sepertinya dari digimon tingkat Sempurna," lapor Miki. "Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan letak pastinya?" tanya Komandan Satsuma. "Sepertinya di sekitar Dark Area," jawab Megumi.

"Apa itu dari Lucemon?" tanya Komandan Satsuma. "Tidak mungkin. Masaru dan lainnya telah berhasil menyegel kekuatan Lucemon bersama dengan Demon Lord lainnya," jawab Miki. "Kita kekurangan informasi. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Masaru?" ucap Komandan Satsuma.

"Tidak. Meskipun aku pernah tinggal lama di dunia digital, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang kebangkitan Lucemon. Jadi, bisa dipastikan kalau itu bukan dari Lucemon," jawab Masaru.

"Kalau begitu, Masaru. Kita akan mengirimmu ke dunia digital," ucap Komandan Satsuma. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Touma, Yoshino, dan juga Ikuto?" tanya Masaru. "Mereka akan menyusulmu begitu mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka," jawab Komandan Satsuma.

Masaru melangkah ke area digital dive. "Mengaktifkan digital dive... . Sistem semua aktif... . Memindahkan dalam 3, 2, 1."

 _Sementara itu..._

Di bagian terdalam di Dark Area, terlihat sebuah peti mati di sana. Tak lama, peti itu berguncang dan membuat penutupnya terbuka. Kemudian, terlihat ada seseorang yang bangkit dari sana.

"Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama aku tertidur, aku akan membuat pasukan baru dan menjadi penguasa di dua dunia." Dia kini berdiri di dekat peti mati itu. "Ayo, peliharaanku yang setia! Sebarkanlah virusku ke seluruh dunia digital." Sekumpulan kelelawar berkumpul dan lalu terbang ke seluruh penjuru.

 **Dunia Digital**

Masaru dan Agumon mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah hutan lebat. Hutan itu senyap sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara digimon. "Baiklah. Dark Area ada di seberang hutan ini. Ayo, Agumon!"

Masaru dan Agumon terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang berbatasan dengan sebuah tempat yang begitu gelap. "Itu Dark Area!" seru Masaru.

Belum Masaru dan Agumon melangkahkan kaki mereka, sekumpulan kelelawar berada di depan mereka. Perlahan, kumpulan kelelawar itu berubah menjadi Vamdemon.

"Oh, ada manusia yang datang ke sini. Apa aku ubah saja mereka jadi pasukanku?" ucap Vamdemon. "Jadi, kau ternyata. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya-"

"Tertidur, maksudmu," potong Vamdemon. "Kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ayo, Agumon!"

"Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!"

Tak lama, ShineGreymon muncul. Mereka kemudian bertarung dengan Vamdemon. "Kau cukup kuat juga untuk ukuran digimon Sempurna," ucap Masaru. "Hmph... . Berkat kekuatan Dark Area, kau bukanlah tandinganku."

Digivice Masaru bersinar. "Charge! Digisoul Burst!" ShineGreymon kemudian berubah ke bentuk Burst Mode-nya. Masaru dan ShineGreymon Burst Mode kembali menyerang Vamdemon. Tapi, Vamdemon sepertinya mampu menerima serangan ShineGreymon BM dan masih mampu berdiri hingga saat ini, sementara Masaru dan ShineGreymon BM semakin lemah karena kelelahan.

"Kasihan kau, Masaru. Dengan tubuh mortalmu, kamu tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Jadi, aku akan memberi penawaran yang menarik padamu." Vamdemon berjalan perlahan menghampiri Masaru sementara ShineGreymon BM berada di sampingnya berjaga jika sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Kau bisa menjadi vampir sepertiku kalau kau mau. Dan, kau akan menjadi jenderal dari pasukanku," bisik Vamdemon di telinga Masaru. "Kau jelas tahu jawabannya, bukan?" tanya Masaru. "Tapi, dengan tubuh abadi sepertiku, kau akan dengan mudah mengalahkan musuhmu," jawab Vamdemon.

"Aku cukup yakin dengan kekuatanku saat ini," jawab Masaru. "Apa kau begitu yakin? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Vamdemon. "Kalau aku berlatih, aku bisa mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Begitukah? Terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini." Mata Vamdemon menjadi merah terang. Tatapan Masaru menjadi tatapan kosong. ShineGreymon BM pun bersiap menyerang Vamdemon. Dengan segera, Vamdemon memerangkap tubuh ShineGreymon BM dengan sekumpulan kelelawar hingga dia de-digivolve menjadi Agumon dan pingsan.

"Jadi, Masaru. Siapa aku?" tanya Vamdemon. "Anda adalah Lord Vamdemon, tuanku," jawab Masaru. "Bagus." Vamdemon menampakkan taringnya lalu membenamkannya ke leher Masaru.

"Baiklah, Agumon. Sebaiknya aku segera mengubahnya menjadi Digi-Egg." Vamdemon menyerang Agumon hingga Agumon menjadi telur.

* * *

 **Oke.. Author kembali dengan cerita baru.. Meskipun cerita lain author banyak yang belum selesai juga, sih.. Baiklah, jangan lupa review-nya, ya... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dracmon Appears

Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo dan bukan milik saya

"Apa kita terlambat?" tanya Ikuto. "Lebih baik kita ke sana. Sepertinya ada di sana yang namanya Dark Area itu," ucap Yoshino. Mereka bergegas menuju perbatasan hutan itu dengan Dark Area.

"Apa itu telur?" tanya Yoshino. "Sepertinya iya. Tapi, itu, kan ..." ucap Touma. "Telur Agumon," ucap Ikuto. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi telur? Lalu, di mana Masaru? Aku tidak melihatnya di manapun," ucap Yoshino.

 **Vamdemon Castle, Dark Area**

"BlackAgumon!" panggil Vamdemon. "Ada apa, tuanku? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya BlackAgumon. "Kau awasi Masaru. Kau harus selalu mengawasinya sampai akhirnya dia bangun. Mengerti?" ucap Vamdemon. BlackAgumon langsung menuju ke ruang di mana Masaru tertidur.

"Lapor, tuan. Sepertinya ada beberapa tamu yang datang," lapor DemiDevimon. "Suruh Dracmon untuk mengatasinya," ucap Vamdemon. "Baik." DemiDevimon itu lalu pergi dari tempat Vamdemon berada.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Apa Masaru sudah masuk ke dalam?" tanya Touma. "Kalaupun iya, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Agumon di sini, kan?" tanya Ikuto. "Iya juga, sih." Tak lama terdengar suara dari balik semak – semak yang gelap.

"Digimon apa itu?" tanya Yoshino saat melihat sekawanan digimon berwarna hitam muncul tiba – tiba di depan mereka. "Dracmon. Digimon tipe Undead. Berhati – hatilah!" ucap Ikuto. Dracmon menyerang mereka.

"Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan. Ravemon, MirageGaogamon, dan juga Rosemon menyerang kawanan Dracmon. Namun, para Dracmon itu berhasil bertahan dari serangan mereka.

"Sial! Mereka tingkat Ultimate, tapi kenapa kuat sekali?" ucap Ikuto. "Sepertinya kita harus aktifkan Burst Mode," ucap Yoshino. Touma dan Ikuto mengangguk. "Charge! Digisoul Burst!"

MirageGaogamon BM, Rosemon BM, dan Ravemon BM muncul dan menyerang Dracmon itu. Namun, beberapa kali mereka menyerang, tetap saja Dracmon yang muncul semakin banyak. "Kalian harus pergi sebelum Dracmon itu mengerumuni kita," ucap Touma.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Kalian cepatlah pergi!" ucap Touma. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini," ujar Yoshino. "Kalau kita semua mati di sini, siapa yang akan membantu Masaru, ha? Kalian pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian," ucap Touma.

Dengan berat hati, Ikuto dan Yoshino meninggalkan Touma dan partnernya di sana. Mereka berdua berlari ke dalam hutan. Tak lama setelah itu, sekumpulan kelelawar berkumpul di depan Touma dan perlahan berubah menjadi Vamdemon. Touma yang kelelahan hanya bisa duduk di sana.

"Hai, Touma. Maaf karena aku tidak menyambutmu dengan layak," ucap Vamdemon. "Jadi, ini karena ulahmu, ya. MirageGaogamon BM, cepat serang dia!" ucap Touma. "Yes, master."

MirageGaogamon BM menyerang Vamdemon, namun tidak ada satu serangan pun yang berhasil mengenainya. Dengan satu serangan, Vamdemon berhasil membekukan MirageGaogamon BM. "Sebenarnya, aku punya penawaran yang menarik," ucap Vamdemon. "Apa itu?" tanya Touma.

"Aku akan menawarkanmu sebuah tubuh abadi dan kekuatan tak terbatas. Bagaimana?" ucap Vamdemon, "aku tahu kau butuh kekuatan agar bisa mengalahkannya, bukan? Jadi, aku menawarimu untuk menjadi pasukanku dan bersama – sama kita akan menguasai dua dunia. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau menerimanya?" ucapnya lagi. Secara tak sadar, matanya telah terhipnotis oleh kemampuan Vamdemon. Secara tidak sadar juga dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Vamdemon ikut duduk. Dia menunjukkan taringnya lalu menggigit leher Touma. Setelah itu, dia menyuruh bawahannya, Devimon untuk membawa Touma ke istana Vamdemon. Sementara itu, Vamdemon mengubah MirageGaogamon BM menjadi telur seperti Agumon.

"Tinggal mereka berdua. Tapi, sepertinya lebih baik membiarkan mereka berdua dulu. Aku harus mengurus Masaru dan Touma."

* * *

 **Akhirnya fast update untuk chapter 2.. Jangan lupa reviewnya.. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Vampire General

Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo dan bukan milik saya

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" tanya Vamdemon. "Mereka berdua masih belum bangun, tuan. BlackAgumon dan BlackGabumon juga sudah mengawasi mereka berdua," jawab Devimon. "Kalau begitu, perintah mereka tetap mengawasi Masaru dan Touma. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Vamdemon tiba – tiba menghilang.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Hosh... hosh... Capek juga. Apa kau baik – baik saja, Ikuto?" tanya Yoshino. "Tenang saja. Aku baik – baik saja," jawab Ikuto, "apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke markas?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya, situasinya tidak mendukung. Apalagi Touma juga belum menyusul kita," jawab Yoshino. "Tapi, dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita memulihkan diri di markas dulu?" ucap Ikuto. "Benar juga. Baiklah, kita akan membuka gerbang di sini.

Setelah portal terbuka, mereka segera kembali ke markas.

 **D.A.T.S.**

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali. Mana Touma dan Masaru?" tanya Komandan Satsuma. "Justru itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan pada kalian. Apa kalian tahu di mana Touma dan Masaru? Mereka masih di dunia digital. Jadi, kupikir kalian tahu," jawab Yoshino. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, Megumi, Miki. Kalian cari sinyal digivice mereka." Megumi dan Miki mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua beristirahatlah dulu. Kami akan memberitahukan hasilnya pada kalian nanti," ucap Komandan Satsuma. "Baik," jawab Yoshino dan Ikuto hampir bersamaan.

 **Vamdemon's Castle, Dark Area**

"Bagaimana, Devimon? Apa mereka berdua sudah bangun?" tanya Vamdemon. "Tampaknya belum, tuan," jawab Devimon. Vamdemon bangkit dari singgasananya. "Anda mau ke mana, tuan Vamdemon?" tanya Devimon. "Aku mau melihatnya sendiri."

Vamdemon melangkah ke sebuah ruangan di mana ada dua tempat tidur di dalamnya dan dua orang yang sedang berbaring di atasnya. "Transformasinya lebih lama dari yang kuduga." Vamdemon melihat wajah Masaru dan Touma yang putih pucat. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat kalian beraksi sebagai jenderalku."

Vamdemon duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada tak jauh dari dua tempat tidur itu. Tak lama setelah Vamdemon duduk, dua tubuh itu bergerak sedikit. Vamdemon bangkit dan langsung menghampiri keduanya. Terlihat dua pasang mata merah terang saat Masaru dan Touma membuka matanya untuk pertama kali.

"Kalian bangun juga akhirnya. Devimon!" Devimon tak lama muncul di dekat Vamdemon. "Ambilkan aku benda itu!" Devimon langsung menghilang. "I-ini di mana?" tanya Masaru dengan suara yang serak. "Selamat datang di istanaku, Masaru, Touma. Panggil aku tuan Vamdemon. Kalian adalah jenderalku. Dan juga, dua digimon itu adalah partner kalian yang baru," ucap Vamdemon.

Tak lama Devimon datang lagi ke ruangan itu. "Ini, tuan. Seperti yang anda minta," ucap Devimon yang langsung pergi. "Ini, minumlah. Kalian pasti sekarang kehausan. Aku sudah menyiapkan minuman yang enak untuk kalian." Vamdemon menyodorkan cairan berwarna merah itu pada mereka berdua.

Masaru dan Touma dengan cepat meraih gelas itu dan meminum cairan merah itu. Setelah meminumnya, mereka lantas bangun. "Jadi, ini partner kami, tuan Vamdemon?" tanya Touma saat melihat BlackGabumon. "Tentu saja. Oh, ya. Setelah ini, kalian harus menemuiku karena aku akan memberi kalian tugas. Kalian juga ganti baju kalian," ucap Vamdemon yang langsung menghilang.

"Oh, ya. Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Masaru. "Aku BlackAgumon. Aku partnermu, master Masaru," jawab BlackAgumon. "Aku BlackGabumon. Aku partnermu, master Touma," jawab BlackGabumon. "Apa itu digivice kami?" Masaru dan Touma segera mendekati meja itu.

Sebuah aura berwarna ungu gelap berkumpul di tangan mereka. Aura itu ternyata digisoul baru mereka dan itu mempengaruhi digivice mereka. Dan, karena itu pula, digivice mereka berubah menjadi warna ungu gelap. "Sebaiknya kita mandi dulu dan mengganti pakaian kita," ucap Masaru.

 **D.A.T.S.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil mengetahui lokasi mereka?" tanya Yoshino yang tiba – tiba masuk ke markas DATS. "Maaf, Yoshino, Ikuto. Kami tidak berhasil menemukan mereka. Sinyal digivice mereka juga tidak terdeteksi oleh kami," jawab Megumi.

 **Vamdemon's Castle, Dark Area**

"Kalian sudah selesai? Jubah itu cocok dengan kalian," ucap Vamdemon. "Sekarang, tugas apa yang anda maksudkan tadi, tuan Vamdemon?" tanya Masaru. "Tugas pertama kalian adalah mengalahkan mereka bertiga."

* * *

 **Halo, semuanya.. Fast update lagi, nih.. Jangan lupa review, ya.. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Celestial Angels

Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo dan bukan milik saya

"Oh, ya. Kau ingat di mana tempat mereka?" tanya Touma. "Entahlah. Sepertinya ada di seberang hutan ini," jawab Masaru. "Apa kau tahu seberapa kuat mereka?" tanya Touma. "Entahlah. Tapi, sepertinya tidak lebih kuat dari kita. Buktinya, tuan Vamdemon menyuruh kita untuk mengalahkan mereka," jawab Masaru. "Iya juga, ya. Kalau mereka lebih kuat dari kita, sepertinya tuan Vamdemon langsung turun tangan," sahut Touma.

 **Vamdemon's Castle, Dark Area**

"Apa tidak apa – apa mengirim mereka ke sana, tuan?" tanya Devimon. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku cukup yakin dengan kekuatan mereka. Apalagi, partner mereka itu BlackAgumon dan BlackGabumon," jawab Vamdemon. Devimon hendak pergi. "Oh, ya. Siapkan juga darah untuk mereka. Pasti mereka haus setelah mengalahkan mereka," ucap Vamdemon.

 **D.A.T.S.**

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian sudah tahu apa penyebab sinyal digimon itu?" tanya Komandan Satsuma. "Maaf, komandan. Kami belum mengetahuinya," jawab Yoshino. "Begitu. Jadi, kalian meninggalkan Touma dan belum sempat mengetahuinya. Lalu, apa kau tahu sesuatu, Ikuto?" ucap Kudamon yang mengalung di leher Komandan Satsuma. "Aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Tapi, aku pernah dengar salah satu dari sekian banyaknya legenda kuno tentang dunia digital," jawab Ikuto.

"Legenda tentang apa?" tanya Komandan Satsuma. "Tentang digimon yang disebut – sebut 'Raja Digimon'."

 _Sementara itu..._

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini tempatnya," ucap Masaru. "Jadi, ini, Celestial Castle?" tanya Touma. "Apa kita harus membuat penyambutan, atau kita langsung saja serang mereka?" tanya Masaru. "Kita langsung saja serang mereka."

Aura berwarna ungu gelap mengisi tubuh mereka. Aura itu kemudian berkumpul di tangan mereka. "Dark Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!"

BlackAgumon dan BlackGabumon berubah menjadi BlackWarGreymon dan BlackMetalGarurumon. Mereka berdua langsung menyerang istana itu. Sementara itu, di dalam, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, dan Seraphimon sedang bersantai di singgasana mereka. Mereka begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan dari depan istana. Mereka bertiga segera memeriksa bagian depan istana.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" tanya Seraphimon. "Kurasa mereka berdua," jawab Cherubimon sambil menunjuk dua orang di belakang dua digimon hitam. "Tunggu dulu! Bukannya mereka anggota DATS?" tanya Ophanimon. "Tapi, sekarang sepertinya tidak. Lihatlah baik – baik!"

Seraphimon dan Ophanimon melakukan yang Cherubimon katakan. Benar, mereka bukanlah Masaru dan Touma yang dulu, pikir mereka. "Tunggu dulu. Digivice itu, penampilan itu, apa jangan – jangan mereka sudah-"

"Kau benar, Seraphimon. Mereka telah berubah menjadi pasukan Vamdemon. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi itulah kenyataannya," ucap Ophanimon. "Kalau begitu, berarti mereka berdua adalah lawan kita." Cherubimon melangkah ke depan dan menyerang BlackWarGreymon dan BlackMetalGarurumon.

Tapi, Cherubimon kalah cepat. Hanya dengan sekali serang, dia telah menjadi Digi-Egg. "Satu gugur, tersisa dua," ucap Masaru dengan nada dingin. "Kalau begitu, kita bagi – bagi tugas saja. Kau pilih mana. Yang kanan atau yang kiri?" ucap Touma. "Aku pilih yang kiri," jawab Masaru. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyerang yang kanan," sahut Touma.

Masaru dan BlackWarGreymon menghampiri Seraphimon. "Ada apa, Masaru? Apa yang telah mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Seraphimon. "Tidak ada. Aku sudah terlahir menjadi seperti ini dari awal. Bersiaplah! BlackWarGreymon akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Masaru.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara BlackWarGreymon dan Seraphimon, dan BlackMetalGarurumon dan Ophanimon. Pertarungan mereka tampak sengit. Selagi BlackWarGreymon dan BlackMetalGarurumon menyerang, Ophanimon dan Seraphimon berusaha bertahan. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan dua Celestial Angel itu dan membekukan tubuh mereka. "Kalau bukan karena perintah tuan Vamdemon, mereka berdua pasti sudah aku jadikan telur," ucap Masaru.

 **Vamdemon's Castle, Dark Area**

"Kerja kalian bagus. Aku bangga pada kalian," ucap Vamdemon sambil menyodorkan cairan merah pada mereka berdua. "Ini sebagai hadiah untuk kalian. Terimalah," ucapnya lagi. Mereka meraih cairan merah itu dan segera meminumnya.

* * *

 **Yatta... Akhirnya chapter 4 terbit juga.. Entah kenapa author lagi mood nulisnya.. Jangan lupa kasih review, ya... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A Legend About Vamdemon

Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo dan bukan milik saya

"Ngomong – ngomong, tuan Vamdemon. Untuk apa mereka dibekukan?" tanya Touma. "Tentu saja untuk kalian," jawab Vamdemon. "Untuk kami?" tanya Masaru. "Iya. Mereka berdua akan menjadi partner baru kalian. Aku hanya perlu menginfeksi tubuh mereka dengan virus dan mereka akan jadi partner kalian. Apa kalian mau?" ucap Vamdemon. Mereka tidak menjawab.

Devimon tiba – tiba muncul di ruangan itu. "Bagaimana? Apa virusnya bekerja?" tanya Vamdemon. "Iya, tuan. Tapi, tampaknya tidak bekerja pada Ophanimon," jawab Devimon. "Apa karena Holy Ring miliknya?" tanya Vamdemon, "kalau begitu. Kau hancurkan saja tubuhnya atau ubah dia jadi Digi-Egg. Cepat lakukan!" Devimon itu langsung menghilang.

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Apa kalian juga membawa telur dari Cherubimon?" ucap Vamdemon. "Iya. Sesuai perintah anda, tuan Vamdemon. Ini," ucap Masaru sambil memberikan sebuah telur pada Vamdemon. "Sepertinya aku berikan ini padamu saja, Touma. Aku akan menetaskannya dan segera dia menjadi partnermu," ucap Vamdemon.

"Tidak juga tidak apa – apa, tuan. Dan juga, sebenarnya kami tidak mau partner lagi," ucap Touma. "Tidak, tidak. Kalian harus. Ini juga demi kekuasaanku sebagai raja di dunia ini," ucap Vamdemon. Vamdemon langsung memberikan telur itu pada Devimon yang baru saja muncul.

"Tuan. Digimon itu dan telurnya sudah siap. Anda bisa melihatnya di laboratorium kami," lapor Devimon. "Oh, cepat sekali. Ayo! Kalian juga ikut." Mereka bertiga menghilang lalu muncul kembali di sebuah laboratorium. "Ini, tuan," ucap Devimon.

"Apa tidak apa – apa dengan digimon ini, tuan? Mereka terlihat begitu ... lemah," ucap Masaru. "Kalian hanya belum tahu potensi mereka," ucap Vamdemon. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," pamit Touma. "Tunggu!" perintah Vamdemon. "Ada apa, tuan Vamdemon?" tanya Masaru. "Aku ingin kalian pergi ke dunia manusia sekarang."

"Sepertinya menarik," ucap Masaru lalu menjilati bibir bawahnya. "Apa kami harus membunuh mereka?" tanya Touma. "Tidak. Kalian akan mengubah mereka menjadi pasukanku. Sekarang, pergilah!"

 **D.A.T.S.**

"Yukidarumon pernah menceritakan padaku sebuah legenda tentang 'raja digimon' saat dia merawatku," ucap Ikuto, "dia bercerita, 'di Dark Area, ada sebuah peti mati yang mana raja digimon terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Dan, dia bisa bangkit saat kekuatan Dark Area mencapai kekuatan penuhnya. Saat itulah, dia akan menyatukan kedua dunia dan menjadi raja bagi dua dunia itu.'" Mereka yang ada di markas berpikir keras. "Apa maksudmu, dua dunia itu dunia digital dan dunia manusia?" tanya Yoshino.

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku tidak tahu pastinya. Yukidarumon menyuruhku tidur setelah dia bercerita," ucap Ikuto. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang lain, Ikuto?" tanya Kudamon. "Mmm ..., biar kuingat – ingat dulu," ucap Ikuto.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara alarm di monitor. "Megumi, Miki. Cari tahu penyebabnya!" ucap Komandan Satsuma. Megumi dan Miki segera melakukan sesuatu pada layar di depannya. "Lapor, komandan. Sebuah portal digital tiba – tiba terbuka," lapor Megumi. "Segera selidiki!"

 **Real World**

"Ee, jadi ini dunia nyata?" tanya orang pertama yang berjubah. "Seperti perintah tuan Vamdemon, kita akan mencari beberapa orang di sini untuk menjadi pasukannya. Ayo!" Kedua orang itu menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **D.A.T.S**

"Sepertinya portal itu berada di sebuah tempat di kota. Kami tidak berhasil mengetahui lokasi pastinya," lapor Miki. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua akan memeriksanya di kota," ucap Komandan Satsuma. "Baik," jawab Yoshino.

Yoshino dan Ikuto sampai di depan markas DATS. "Kita pakai mobilku saja," ujar Yoshino. Setelah Yoshino berhasil mengambil mobilnya mereka berdua langsung melesat ke kota.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Ini sudah yang kelima," ucap Masaru setelah berhasil menghisap darah seorang pemuda. Dia mengeluarkan Dark Digivice-nya. "DemiDevimon... Realize!" Sebuah digimon kelelawar muncul di depannya. "Dark Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!" Tak lama, digimon dengan rupa badut muncul. "Piemon. Bawa mereka ke istana Vamdemon!" Piemon itu lantas mengubah mereka berlima menjadi boneka lalu membawanya ke dunia digital. "Sebaiknya aku harus menyusul Touma."

"Hmph... Aku sudah dapat tiga. Sepertinya sudah cukup," ucap Touma. Dia mengeluarkan Dark Digivice-nya. "Lopmon... Realize!" Sebuah digimon mirip boneka dengan dominan warna gelap di tubuhnya muncul. "Dark Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!" Kemudian, digimon dengan tubuh dominan gelap dengan rupa mirip boneka tadi muncul. "Cherubimon. Bawa mereka ke istana Vamdemon!" Cherubimon lantas memasukkan tubuh mereka bertiga ke dalam tubuhnya dan langsung pergi ke dunia digital.

"Jadi, gimana? Kau berhasil mendapatkan berapa orang?" tanya Masaru. "Hanya tiga," jawab Touma. "Hmph... Itu berarti, kau kalah denganku. Aku berhasil dapat lima," sahut Masaru. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di atap sebuah gedung kosong. "Sepertinya, kita kedatangan tamu," ucap Touma.

Mobil Yoshino akhirnya tiba di gedung kosong yang sama. Masaru dan Touma memakai tudung jubahnya untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Yoshino dan Ikuto keluar dari mobil itu. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Yoshino.

* * *

 **Akhirnya berhasil update lagi... Jangan lupa beri review kalian, ya... :D**


End file.
